


Afirmacja Losu

by rosalieirenen



Series: Afirmacja Życia [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'll type it later, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/rosalieirenen
Summary: Wychowany przez rodzinę politycznie związaną z organizacją Voldemorta, Evander wstępuje w jego szeregi i zaczyna się piąć na szczyt hierarchii. Im więcej wie, tym większe ma wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno stoi po stronie zwycięzców.





	Afirmacja Losu

**Author's Note:**

> Tak! Jestem, żyję i piszę!  
> Wiem, że długo mnie nie było i wiem, że czekacie na III część Afirmacji. Przyjdzie czas, że zacznę regularnie, co tydzień, udostępniać kolejne rozdziały, ale to jeszcze nie jest ten czas...  
> Ostatnia część trylogii wyszła mi monstrualna i dlatego właśnie zajmuje mi to aż tyle czasu. Oprócz tego jest jeszcze szare i ponure życie (a działo się, oj działo...), dlatego trochę mi zeszło na samym spisaniu i uporządkowaniu wszystkich wątków. Gdzie tam faktyczne napisanie całości...  
> Dopiero zaczęłam pisać, jestem w połowie pierwszego rozdziału (który ma już więcej stron, niż przeciętny rozdział z I lub II części - widzicie? monstrum!) ale postanowiłam zrobić Wam mikołajkowy prezent na 6 grudnia i podarować prolog do Afirmacji Losu, który chronologicznie i tak znajduje się przed AK (a nie ma go tam dlatego, że zawiera informacje, które zdążylibyście do tego czasu zapomnieć xD), więc mogę go swobodnie opublikować wcześniej.  
> Po prostu się przypominam i zapewniam, że kontynuuję historię Evandera Verlaine'a. Mam nadzieję, że - tak jak ja - nie możecie się doczekać!

 

 

###  _lipiec 1997_

 

Czarny Pan powoli pochylił się do przodu, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się stojącej przed nim kobiecie w sposób, który czekającego z boku Severusa przyprawił niemal o dreszcze. Jego obecne ciało już w pełni zaadaptowało się do nowego właściciela, powoli upodobniło się do człowieka, którym kiedyś był Voldemort. Z początku sprawiało to pewien problem większości z nich. Doskonale znajome rysy twarzy młodziutkiego śmierciożercy, wykrzywione w zimną, bezduszną i prawie pozbawioną emocji maskę, potrafiły zbić z tropu nawet tych z nich, którzy byli z Voldemortem najdłużej i wiedzieli już, na czym polegało odradzanie się ich Lorda.

Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Severusowi, który wtedy służył Czarnemu Panu ledwie od trzech lat i nie miał bladego pojęcia, w jaki sposób ten przejął ciało Regulusa Blacka. Teraz, po niemal szesnastu latach, nadal nie domyślał się nawet, jaka magia zapewniła wtedy powrót Voldemorta do świata żywych i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się dowiadywać, podejrzewając, że nie było to nic przyjemnego.

Kobieta, która stała przed Voldemortem zadrżała, kiedy ten wypuścił ukierunkowany strumień magii w jej kierunku tylko po to, by ją jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć. To była przeciętna czarownica, choć czystokrwista i oddana sprawie w sposób, w jaki tylko naiwni, świeżo upieczeni absolwenci mogli być, gdy wstępowali w szeregi śmierciożerców.

– Już czas, moja droga Enolo. Potrzebuję kilku osób, które przebywają pod twoją opieką.

Enola Palmerston skinęła głową, z nerwów zaciskając palce wokół rąbka szaty. Severus nawet nie musiał się jej specjalnie przyglądać, by wiedzieć, że się denerwuje. Doskonale znał Enolę Palmerston. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu był jej nauczycielem i opiekunem jej Domu. Wielokrotnie, podczas jej pobytu w Hogwarcie, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem została przydzielona do Slytherinu, ale najwyraźniej istniał jakiś powód, jakaś cecha charakteru, której nie dostrzegł nikt, poza Tiarą Przydziału, a która od kilku miesięcy pozwalała jej przetrwać, a nawet być użyteczną dla Voldemorta.

Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę po pergamin, który zawierał listę nazwisk, i dygnęła lekko, przyjmując go. Lista nie była długa, a Severus znał każdą z osób, które się na niej znalazły, osobiście. Sam pomagał w ich dobraniu. Palmerston nawet na nią nie zerknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę, co jeszcze bardziej przeraziło dziewczynę. Dłoń, którą zaciskała na materiale szaty, drgnęła, a ona zesztywniała ze strachu. Czarny Pan tylko uniósł jej podbródek końcem różdżki, nakazując jej, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

Palmerston nie miała wyboru.

– Jak ci idzie z tym starym głupcem, Fawleyem?

Enola, nie śmiejąc nawet drgnąć, przełknęła ślinę i odezwała się drżącym głosem:

– Bardzo dobrze, Panie. Eliksiry pana Poke’a działają bez zarzutu. Dyrektor Fawley nie pamięta, że ma żonę, gdy jestem w pobliżu. Szef ochroniarzy, Smith, krzywo na mnie patrzy, ale wydaje się po prostu gardzić biurowymi romansami. Nie sądzę, by podejrzewał, że mam w tym jakiś inny cel.

– Doskonale, Enolo. Marius Poke nadal będzie ci przesyłał eliksiry. Ufam, że zrobisz co trzeba, by ucieczka moich ludzi z Azkabanu przebiegła gładko.

– Oczywiście, mój Panie.

Voldemort powrócił do wygodniejszej pozycji, dając tym jasny sygnał Enoli, że może opuścić bibliotekę. Kobieta wycofała się, pochylając głowę i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, na co Severus zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i stanął przed Voldemortem.

– Wzywałeś mnie, Panie.

Voldemort patrzył przez chwilę w przestrzeń, więc Severus milczał. Cisza nie ciążyła mu tak, jak kiedyś. W swojej nieprzewidywalności, Czarnemu Panu często zdarzały się takie chwile zamyślenia, tak jak i momenty furii, wrzasków i ciskania klątwami na wszystkie strony.

– Obsadzenie stanowiska w Dziale Wejść, Wyjść i Zgonów było twoim pomysłem, zgadza się Severusie?

Severus drgnął. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że Czarny Pan od tego zacznie. Natychmiast się opanował i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Panie. Byłem tylko pośrednikiem. Pomysł wyszedł od Barty’ego Croucha. – Voldemort skupił na nim wzrok, więc dodał szybko – Ja zaproponowałem na to stanowisko Enolę Palmerston. Była moją wychowanką w Hogwarcie.

– Ach tak, racja. To był bardzo dobry pomysł. Potrzebuję wszystkich Lestrange’ów do tego, co zamierzam w najbliższym czasie zrobić, a moje pojawienie się w Azkabanie osobiście nie pozostawiłoby Ministerstwu złudzeń.

Severus nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu skinął głową i czekał, aż Voldemort przejdzie do sedna sprawy, w której go wezwał. Spodziewał się, że zaraz to nastąpi i nie mylił się.

– Severusie – Czarny Pan zrobił pauzę, jakby dopiero szukał słów, których chciał użyć. – Pamiętasz zapewne, jak poleciłem ci podmienić miecz Godryka Gryffindora na replikę?

Severus tym razem nie skinął głową, czując się jak głupiec, wciąż tak potakując. Spojrzał przelotnie na Voldemorta, pilnując, by jego wzrok nie sięgnął oczu Czarnego Pana, po czym wrócił do kontemplowania wzoru na dywanie, który zajmował prawie całą podłogę od drzwi do okna, przy którym stało biurko.

– Tak, Panie. Cztery lata temu.

– A kilka tygodni później znów podmieniłeś miecze, zabierając z gabinetu replikę, a wstawiając oryginał? – upewnił się, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

– Zgadza się, Panie – odpowiedział Severus, nie wspominając o tym, że zauważył różnicę, gdy wstawiał do gabinetu autentyk. Miecz pulsował delikatnie zmienioną aurą, ale Severus nie skomentował tego wtedy, więc nie zamierzał też komentować tego teraz. Jeżeli Czarny Pan zechce mu zdradzić, co oznaczała podmiana oręża, sam o tym powie.

– Czas rozpocząć naszą zabawę w kotka i myszkę z Albusem Dumbledore’em, Severusie. Chcę, żebyś dotknął miecza. Pamiętaj tylko, że dyrektor nie może się zorientować, że jesteś nim w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany.

Severus czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, czym groziło Albusowi aktywowanie miecza. Bo w to, że “dotknięcie” artefaktu miało go aktywować, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Voldemort nie powiedział jednak nic więcej, a Severus nie był przekonany, czy pytanie go o to było dobrym pomysłem. Rozejrzał się po bibliotece, patrząc tęsknie w ciemną alejkę, prowadzącą wgłąb pomieszczenia. To była główna rezydencja Rosierów, którzy od pokoleń popierali Czarnych Panów i Severusowi nawet się nie śniło, co mógłby znaleźć wśród tych zakurzonych regałów, pełnych starych ksiąg.

– Jestem pewien, że Ethan pozwoli ci przejrzeć swoje zbiory – powiedział Czarny Pan, a Severus zorientował się, że pogrążył się w myślach, pozwalając sobie na utratę kontaktu z rzeczywistością w obecności Voldemorta. Skarcił się w myślach.

– Dziękuję, Panie. To nie będzie konieczne.

– Wykonaj zadanie jak najszybciej, Severusie. Im wcześniej się zacznie, tym lepiej.

Severus wykonał płytki, ale pełen szacunku ukłon, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Dopiero, kiedy minął zakręt korytarza, a później jeszcze jeden, pozwolił sobie na odetchnięcie z ulgą. W holu spotkał się z Barty’m Crouchem. Przywitał się krótko i wymówił koniecznością stawienia się w szkole, na podsumowującym rok zebraniu grona pedagogicznego.

Deportował się pod bramy Hogwartu, gdy tylko przekroczył granicę osłon antyaportacyjnych rezydencji Rosierów i skierował kroki do głównego wejścia do zamku. Nie okłamał Croucha, rzeczywiście miał tego dnia zebranie podsumowujące. Wprawdzie miało się odbyć dopiero za trzy godziny, ale miał zamiar się do niego jeszcze przygotować. Albus znów będzie pytał o Verlaine’a, a Severus, chociaż nie miał wątpliwości, co do nieprzeciętnego poziomu mocy, jaką posiadał ten chłopak, zamierzał ignorować ten fakt przed dyrektorem najdłużej, jak tylko się dało.

Nadal miał w głowie słowa Albusa sprzed roku, kiedy to dyrektorowi wymsknęło się, że młody Verlaine przypomina mu Voldemorta ze szkolnych lat.

Severus aż się wzdrygnął na samą myśl o uczeniu przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Cóż, jeżeli wyglądało to tak, jak uczenie Evandera Verlaine’a, to może nie było tak źle. On i młody Malfoy byli jego najwybitniejszymi uczniami od czasów… Merlin wie, od kiedy.

Obaj właśnie ukończyli szósty rok, a on nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad postępami, jakie osiągali. Nie dalej, jak dwa lata temu, wywalczyli sobie niepodzielną władzę w Slytherinie, a ich przyjaźń, jakkolwiek nietypowa, jak na Dom Slytherina (Severus miał swoje podejrzenia, ale nigdy się z nimi nikomu nie zdradził), przetrwała wszystkie spiski i walki o przywództwo, wymierzone w nich obu, lub w każdego z osobna. Ich wpływom ulegali nawet nauczyciele, choć tutaj władza tej dwójki była subtelna i ograniczałą się do drobnych, jednorazowych manipulacji.

Osobno, żadne z nich nie osiągnęłoby tego, co zdobyli razem, Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Verlaine miał moc, a Malfoy czystą krew – dwie rzeczy, które Slytherin cenił ponad wszystko inne. Razem byli niepokonani i potrafili zjednoczyć bandę indywiduów, tłumiąc ich dumę i ambicję, kosztem wspólnego celu. Jego Dom nigdy nie miał się tak dobrze, jak teraz, wyprzedzając z miażdżącą przewagą wszystkie inne. Pozwalało mu to, już drugi rok z rzędu, z wyższością spoglądać na swoją rywalkę i byłą profesorkę, Minerwę McGonagall.

Severus starał się ich nie faworyzować. Starał się umniejszać ich znaczenie przed pozostałymi nauczycielami, ale Albus nie był ślepy. Widział i wiedział o nich zbyt wiele, a przecież nawet nie miał okazji przeprowadzić najmniejszej choćby wymiany zdań z żadnym z nich odkąd Evander wyszedł z jego gabinetu, mając ledwie dwanaście lat.

Severus westchnął ciężko i przybrał swoją standardową maskę wiecznie podirytowanego profesora, zanim wyszedł z gabinetu. Był zmęczony, pół dnia spędzając na oczekiwaniu na audiencję u Czarnego Pana, nawet jeśli to on go tego ranka wezwał. Do teraz ćmiło go w lewym przedramieniu. W takich momentach najbardziej cieszył się z reputacji, jaką wypracował przez lata nauczania w szkole.

Droga, jaką miał do przebycia, z podziemi na drugie piętro, pozwoliła mu na odzyskanie sił wystarczających do przebrnięcia przez ten nonsens. Kiedy stanął przed gargulcem, odrobina dobrego humoru, którą zdołał odzyskać, wyparowała.

– _Gały czekoladowe_ – powiedział zdegustowany, a gargulec odskoczył, ustępując mu miejsca.

Wjechał na górę i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że żaden z profesorów nie przybył jeszcze na spotkanie, a pomieszczenie było puste.

_To by było zbyt proste_ , pomyślał, po czym zaczął, niby bezwiednie, krążyć od regału do regału, przeglądając tytuły książek, które już doskonale znał.

Nie spieszył się i nie zakładał, że mu się uda. Grał niespokojnego, na wypadek, gdyby Albus obserwował go z ukrycia. Dotykał różnych przedmiotów, przesuwając się krok po kroku, w stronę miecza. Leżał na półce, na wysokości wzroku, tuż obok Tiary Przydziału, dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w której Severus zostawił go cztery lata temu, kiedy zabierał stąd replikę.

Ściągnął Tiarę z półki. Obracał ją w dłoniach zamyślony, gdy od strony prywatnych komnat do gabinetu wszedł Dumbledore.

– Witaj, Severusie. Jak poszło spotkanie z Voldemortem?

Severus zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał z zebrania śmierciożerców, powtarzał sobie, że musi częściej opuszczać zamek. Za każdym razem odsuwał prywatne, kompletnie bezsensowne wycieczki w czasie, uważając je za trwonienie jego cennego czasu, poprzez co stary drań doskonale wiedział, kiedy Severus stawiał się na wezwanie Czarnego Pana, bo to był jego jedyny powód opuszczania murów zamku.

Kapelusz łypał na niego podejrzliwie, ale na swoje szczęście nie odezwał się ani słowem. Severus odwrócił się od Dumbledore’a, chcąc odłożyć Tiarę.

– Nie poszło – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Czekałem pół dnia, po czym zostałem poinformowany, że Czarny Pan musiał się udać w pilnej sprawie poza granice Wielkiej Brytanii i wezwie mnie, jeśli nadal będzie mnie potrzebował.

Postarał się, by w jego głosie znalazła się wiarygodna ilość podirytowania, właściwa dla wszystkiego, co ośmiela się trwonić jego cenny czas i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z kapeluszem. Odkładając go na półkę dopilnował, by jego palce musnęły rękojeść miecza Gryffindora. Powierzchnia styku srebra ze skórą drgnęła lekko.

Zrobił to, co polecił mu Czarny Pan i aktywował miecz. Zrobił to jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ulga, że nie będzie musiał marnować sił na wymyślanie wymówki, by odwiedzić Albusa, niemal zniszczyła kreowaną właśnie przez niego irytację. Zapanował nad twarzą, zanim nie obrócił się z powrotem w stronę dyrektora.

W tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszły Minerwa McGonnagal i Pomona Sprout, dyskutując luźno. Dyrektor musiał przerwać przesłuchanie. Severus obserwował Albusa, próbując wybadać, czy zauważył lub wyczuł cokolwiek, ale Dumbledore zdawał się nie zwracać już na niego uwagi, całą poświęcając obu profesorkom, z którymi witał się życzliwie.

Severus mógł się w pełni skupić na swojej roli, odgrywanej od tak dawna, że właściwie była już dla niego, jak druga skóra. Nadal kontrolował, czy Albus przypadkiem nie spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie zauważył niczego takiego, więc w ońcu odpuścił. Gdyby Dumbledore cokolwiek zarejestrował, to choćby po dziesięciu latach, skojarzyłby jego nietypowe zainteresowanie z czymkolwiek, co Severus właśnie aktywował.


End file.
